Investigations will be contnued on a mitochondrial enzyme complex in Neurospora crassa which synthesizes valine from pyruvate and isoleucine from threonine and pyruvate in vitro. Standard methods for the investigation of enzyme complexes will be used as well as mutant strains which have blocks in isoleucine valine synthesis.